A Royal Affair
by KESwriter
Summary: The recently crowned queen of Boderia becomes enamored with Reid after he foils her abduction and is injured in the process.
1. Chapter 1

If I don't have ten ideas spinning in my head at one time, I'm not a happy camper. I have caught royal fever. There are worse things.

The recently crowned queen of Boderia becomes enamored with Reid after he foils her abduction and is injured in the process.

A Royal Affair

Reid walked into the bullpen and instantly felt tension in the air. Prentiss and Lewis were watching the news on the flat screen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Car bombing of the royal Boderian Royal Family, while on route to the White House," Prentiss said.

"That's terrible," Reid said. "It's a small country but it contributes eight percent of Europe's GDP."

"And Queen Caroline just ascended to the throne a month ago," Lewis said. "This was supposed to be her first visit as queen."

J.J. and Simmons appeared, followed by Alvez and Rossi.

"Have they reported any casualties yet?" she asked.

"No," Prentiss said and turned to them. "During situations like this, the Director likes to keep every available resource open. Since we don't have an active case, we're being ordered to stand down, until the investigation is completed."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Reid glanced up at the screen. Queen Caroline Erdaya's official photo was on display. She had dark brown hair and with prominent cheekbones. Her smile was thin. King Warren, her father, had died suddenly of a stroke. It couldn't have been easy being queen.

…

Reid was anxious to leave by the end of the day. He only stayed an extra hour to work on some lecture notes for his seminar in three weeks. It was hard to focus as gossip flew fast. The president had made a formal announcement at noon that the body of the Queen Caroline had not been recovered and that it was believed that she had been abducted.

He cursed his decision to take the subway this morning. Everything was running late due to the investigation. No one knew who was taking charge of the investigation, but most believed it was being left to the secret service.

It was dark by the time he reached the last two blocks before his apartment. In the distance, he could hear screaming. Pulling out his gun, he ran in the direction of the sound.

There was also lots of grunting. Two men were trying to get a violently struggling woman into a van. He didn't like his odds, but if he tried calling for help now, the men and the woman might be gone.

"FBI!" he shouted with his gun raised. "Put your hands up!"

One man dropped the woman's legs and took aim at him. Reid shot him in the head, before he could make another move. The other man dropped the woman to take aim and Reid hit him square in the head also. But he managed to get shot off and at him in the left side of his rib cage. Reid stumbled to ground.

The driver got out of the car with his own gun. Reid just barely managed to recover and take aim. He hit the man in the throat as he felt hot lead penetrate his right shoulder.

Then he began to weave in and out of consciousness. A woman was shouting frantically in Bernian, the official language of Boderia. It took the last of Reid's energy to connect the dots.

The queen approached him. It looked like there were cuts and bruises all over her face.

"Your highness," he gasped in Bernian and pulled out his phone.

"You know Bernian?" the Queen said in English.

"Yes," he said he dialed nine, one, one.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Reid could tell he was losing blood fast.

"We're in the alley between Gorman and Messer by Capital Pastry Creations," he said. "Tell the ambulance that."

His eyes fluttered shut.

"Wait!" she shouted. "What is your name?"

"Spencer," he said as it became harder to be breathe. "Spencer Reid."

The last thing he felt was her touching his cheek before drifting into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Two:

Prentiss woke to the sound of her phone ringing around midnight.

"Hello," she said.

"Agent Prentiss, this is agent Ray Fabry."

She got up instantly. Fabry was the head of the secret service.

"How can I help you, Agent Fabry?"

"Gather your team and assemble at Central Hospital as quickly as possible. I will inform you of the details when you arrive. This is a very sensitive situation."

"Understood, sir."

"See you then."

Almost everyone on the team picked up immediately. It was as though they were expecting her call. The only person missing was Reid, which made her nervous. She left several messages and tried to brush off the anxious feeling. Later, she'd have Garcia trace his phone.

Once Prentiss arrived at Central Hospital, she was directed to a wing used less frequently. The paint and flooring were in bad shape, but the equipment was state of the art.

Rossi was in the private waiting room with Fabry. Fabry, in his early fifties, was a tall man with military neatness.

"Agent Prentiss," he said. "Thank you for coming so quickly, I'll get you up to speed as soon as the rest of your team arrives."

"I was unable to get ahold of one of them," she said.

"I'll address that too," he said.

She wondered what he meant by that. The rest of the team soon arrived, and when everyone was seated, Fabry began.

"Agents, at approximately seven-thirty, a woman called nine-one-one and reported a man had been shot twice. She refused to identify herself until ambulances arrived. At that time, she revealed herself to be Royal Queen Caroline Erdaya. The man with her was Spencer Reid."

Everyone gasped.

"How is he?" Garcia asked first.

"Critical but stable condition," Fabry said. "The doctor will be able to tell you more later. I know you are worried about your friend and fellow agent, but I need your help calming the queen. We have told her Agent Reid will be fine, but she is still extremely agitated. I thought by bringing you in, she might provide a more coherent statement."

It irritated her that Fabry didn't tell her anything about Reid on the phone, but she refused to let it show. She merely nodded.

"J.J. and I will interview the queen," she said. "Can Garcia stay close to Reid in case his status changes?"

"Certainly," he said.

"How else can my team help?" she asked.

"Given your team's, experience, I am prepared let you run the investigation as if it were one of your cases. My team would still be overseeing everything and handle direct communication with the White House."

"That's fine by me," Rossi said.

"In that case," Prentiss said. "Why don't Rossi and Simmons, you re-interview the first responders, Alvez and Lewis, go back to the crime scene to look for any details that might have been missed."

"I'll have my team give yours a ride," Fabry said.

"Then take us to meet the queen."

…

The queen was sitting in a reclining chair wearing blue a robe that mostly covered her hospital gown. There were stitches and bandages on her face. Her hair was held back in loose ponytail. She looked completely spent emotionally.

"How can I help you?" she asked politely in English with a slight accent.

"Your royal highness, my name is Agent Emily Prentiss, and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau. We're here to ask you a few questions about your abduction," Prentiss said.

The queen sighed. "Law enforcement here is so full of re-redundancies."

"We're just trying to see if you remember anything new," J.J. said as she and Prentiss took seats.

"Do you have any news about Spencer Reid?" she asked.

"Nothing you haven't already heard," Prentiss said. "Spencer Reid is a coworker of ours."

Her eyes lit up. "You know him?"

"Very well," J.J. said. "He is the godfather to my two sons."

"He is the bravest man I have ever met," she said. "If he dies because of me, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"He has been shot before," J.J. said.

She looked shocked. "What branch of the FBI do you work for?"

"We're in the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Prentiss said. "We essentially hunt serial killers."

"Serial killers," she said slowly. "Murderers, who kill in a semi-organized sequence that can be traced based on patterns."

J.J. smiled. "Exactly."

"Tell us what happened Your Highness?" Prentiss said.

"The front of my convoy exploded, and I remember being dragged out," she said. "I thought it was a first responder, so I was relieved. When I woke up though I was tied to a chair by men wearing black ski masks in what looked like an abandoned store. They wanted to me to make a video message pleading for the release of Leopold Tomsk and Joseph Colone, two terrorists in my country's custody. I refused to say a word. They beat me. They threatened to rape and then murder me. I refused. Dying was preferable. I was left alone for long periods of time.

It was getting dark when they were trying to transport me. I fought hard as they tried to pull me into a van when a man shouted 'FBI! Put your hands up!' Then I heard the shots and was slightly confused. One had dropped my legs to shoot and then he was dead. The man holding my arms dropped me and shot off his gun but then fell to the ground. The getaway driver got out and before I could react he was dead to.

Then I saw your friend on the ground dying. He told me where we were and dialed nine-one-one. He gave me his name in his last breath. I wept as I tried to stop the bleeding in his shoulder."

"Thank you, your highness," Prentiss said.

"I am doing the best I can!" she said bursting into tears. "My friends and confidantes are dead! You won't even let me see the person who saved my life!"

"We'll work on it," J.J. said.

Prentiss and J.J. moved to get up.

"We'll tell you about his status as soon as we have an update," Prentiss said.

"Please do so," she said quietly.

Prentiss and J.J. then went into a private waiting room.

"It sounds like she's telling the truth," J.J.

"I agree," Prentiss said. "We'll need to interview her again to get more details, but I think she needs some sleep first."

"And closure," J.J. said. "Spence's condition must be weighing heavily on her mind."

"How are you holding up?" Prentiss asked seriously.

"Shocked and not shocked at the same time," she said and shook her head sadly. "He is literally a trouble magnet."

"He'll pull through like he always does," Prentiss said.

"I know," she said. "I just hope his luck doesn't run out one day."

"It won't," she said more confidently than she felt. "I promise. Let's get back to work."

They walked down the hall together.

…

Reid woke up in early hours of the morning slightly confused. He didn't know why he had an oxygen mask on. His left shoulder felt funny. The lights were dim. His confusion was turning into fear.

Then he felt a hand on his face. It felt familiar.

"It's okay," a soft but commanding voice with a slight accent said. "You're safe Spencer."

Reid looked up and saw a woman who looked familiar. He still wasn't thinking clearly. She had kind eyes, despite her firm features.

"Rest now," she said. "We'll talk later."

He closed his eyes. He hoped the woman would visit again and she wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a little overwhelmed by the support for this story! Thanks so much and I'll try not to let you down!

Chapter Three:

The next time Reid woke up, he was extremely thirsty. He looked around and saw Rossi reading a book. It was about the history of Bodera.

"Hey, son," he said softly. "You're looking better."

"Can I get some water?" he asked.

Rossi got up and paged the nurse.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Foggy," Reid said. "It felt like I have been drowning and I haven't been able resurface. Am I on- "

"Narcotics, yes," he said. "It was the only way your heart would survive the surgery."

"I see," he said with a sigh.

Before Rossi could say anything else, a nurse came in. She smiled.

"It's good to see you awake Dr. Reid," she said.

"Can he have some water?" Rossi asked.

"Sure, just drink slowly," she said and brought over a cup with a straw.

Reid took small sips. It made him feel better.

"The doctor will be in shortly to explain your condition," she said left.

"Rossi this is going to sound odd, but did the queen visit me early in the morning?"

He smiled. "Nothing gets past you kid. The secret service was nearly in hysterics when they found her missing from her room."

"That was nice of her," he said. "How is she doing?"

"Shaken up, with cuts and bruises, but she is expected to make a full recovery. She's really worried about you though."

"I'll be fine," he said.

Rossi chuckled.

"Spoken like someone who has survived multiple gunshot wounds, not an average agent."

Reid didn't know what to say. The doctor appeared.

"Dr. Reid, I'm Dr. Delman. How are you?"

"Tired," he said. "When can I be weaned off the narcotics?"

"We'll start the process later today and see how you manage. Your prognosis is good. Only two ribs broken and a fractured collar bone. There some muscle tearing from where the bullet bounced around and nicked your left lung. I expect you to make a full recovery in four to six weeks and you should be out of the hospital in two days."

"Thank you, Dr. Delman," he said.

Delman looked to Rossi.

"Try not to excite him, he isn't out of the woods completely," he said.

"I won't," Rossi said.

They watched the doctor leave.

"So," Rossi said. "Do you think you could identify the queen's abductors?"

Reid closed his eyes. "It was dark, I could only see outlines."

"Did they say anything?"

"No."

He thought of the driver getting out with the gun aimed at him. It was a headshot.

"Reid!"

He realized his pulse was racing.

"The driver, I don't think he was experienced at shooting guns. Because he flinched when he had the drop on me."

"That's good kid," he said. "Now relax."

"Tell me what you know about her abduction."

"Kid you saved her life, let us worry about investigating the 'why' part."

"Rossi," he said seriously. "I need to know for my own safety. People have gone after me before."

"I know but we're putting more safeguards in place. You're going to be fine."

Reid looked at Rossi hard. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, it was just he didn't like what he didn't know.

"I don't like being in the dark," he said.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "You'll be debriefed later anyway so it will come out eventually."

"Why was she abducted?" Reid asked.

"She abducted to plead for the release of a Leopold Tomsk and Joseph Colone."

Reid didn't say anything at first. It didn't make sense.

"I can see the wheels in that head of yours turning," Rossi said. "What is bothering you?"

"Tomsk and Colone, were terrorists for hire who specialized in remote bombing," Reid said. "It was by chance they were caught hiding in Bodera."

"So why hire amateurs to abduct the queen?" Rossi said.

"There is something bigger at play," Reid said. "I can think of fourteen entities who'd want those men freed."

J.J.'s head appeared.

"Hey," she said. "Are you up for another visitor?"

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

"My turn to get some coffee," Rossi said and left.

J.J. disappeared and none other than the Queen appeared. She was dressed in a finely tailored beige suit.

"Agent Reid," she said imperiously. "Or do you prefer Dr. Reid?"

"Dr. Reid," he said. "Your Highness."

"I want to come and formally thank you for saving my life," she said. "When the dust has settled on this whole sordid affair, I would like for you to visit Bodera as my honored guest."

"I would like that too," he said.

Then she lowered her back leg and formed a curtsy.

Reid knew this was a high honor. Boderians only bowed to heroes of war, clergy, and anyone in the family with a higher royal title.

"Rise," he said in Bernian.

She smiled as she rose.

"Your knowledge of my country is quite beautiful," she said. "I look forward to your visit."

"I do too," he said.

"Get well and live long, hero," she said and left.

J.J. came in smiling.

"I think she might like you," she said.

"I saved her life," he said. "Of course, she likes me."

J.J. laughed.

Reid smiled and realized he felt tired again. He wished he could think more about Tomsk and Colone, but his energy was wavering.

J.J. touched his arm.

"I think that's enough for this morning," she said.

"But Tomsk and Colone," he murmured as he eyelids drooped.

"Can wait," she said. "Let us take on the case."

He thought about the queen's touch as he drifted off. It was so soft and special. He wanted to feel it again.

…

Simmons was his afternoon company as he ate a small late lunch. He was on a broth diet for now.

"Let's see what the president has to say," he said turning on the TV.

The president was interrupting the soap operas.

"Good day my fellow friends and citizens. I have news on the whereabouts of the Queen Erdaya of Bodera. She was rescued last last last-"

The screen glitched and a new image appeared. At first Reid thought he was hallucinating, until he saw Simmons reacting to it.

"What is that?" he asked.

It was Tobias Hankel, he was hovering over Reid.

"Turn it off," he ordered, closing his eyes

"Reid," Simmons said. "What is that?"

"TURN IT OFF!" he screamed.

He could hear himself choking, dying, as Simmons scrambled around for the remote.

"It won't turn off!" he shouted. "The remote is dead."

He kept his eyes firmly shut. There was still audio and he heard a message in Bernian:

"The survivors live in shadow of the King."

He was not safe.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter Four:

They had moved Reid to another room on a different floor as an extra security precaution with cameras. Prentiss watched Reid from a monitor on a laptop in a conference given to the team. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or pretending to after the light sedative they had given him.

"How is he?" she asked Simmons.

He shook his head. "I thought I looked out of it when I first saw him in Mexico, but this was different. The color drained completely from his face. It was like he had seen a ghost."

"It was one of the worst days of his life," Prentiss said. "He was dead for at least a couple minutes."

"I can't imagine watching myself go through that either," Simmons said.

"Where are we on finding the source of that footage?"

"Someone hacked the FBI data banks three hours before the footage was released," Garcia said. "Cybercrimes is helping me try to identify the source, but so far, no such luck."

"What about the station breach?" Prentiss asked.

"Homeland Security and the FCC are on that," Fabry said. "It appears that every channel where programming was going to be cut into by the president was breached in a coordinated attack."

"Reid was onto something," Rossi said. "He knew Tomsk and Colone were part of something bigger. There is something much larger at play here, I just don't know what."

"What you don't know is clearly a significant problem," an imperious voice said.

Everyone turned in attention to the Queen.

"Your Royal Highness," Fabry said. "I thought you'd be halfway home by now."

"Plans have changed," she said simply.

She proceeded to stare every agent down.

"Tell me agents, what does the phrase, 'the survivors live in the shadow of the king' mean to you?"

Fabry shook his head. "Nothing showed up in searches for the meaning of the phrase."

"Have you asked Dr. Reid?" she asked.

"We're letting him rest," Prentiss said.

"It is a reference to one of the first poems written about my country during the early third century. It is a memorial to the first King, Bernard Severin. He died at the age seventeen after only four months of rule. The phrase is a threat. The survivors do not have long to live."

Prentiss was anxious to continue the investigation.

"With all due respect your Royal Highness, may I ask how we can help you?"

"The question you should be asking is, how I could be helping you?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

"My country is small with limited resources. If you have done your homework recently, you'll know we are often compared to Switzerland as it's poorer Eastern Cousin. My country's primary resource now is information technology. I have been using all of my resources to uncover the terrible story behind the footage leaked during the President's address. I was horrified to discover that was not an isolated incident. You have been failing protect one of your brightest assets for over ten years."

The Queen raised her hand slightly. "I know from the intel I have gathered that he has brought a great deal of misfortune on himself partially in some cases. Yet there is a theme: The hospital where Penelope Garcia had to shoot the man to stop him from killing Dr. Reid was not guarded with additional backup even when corruption was suspected. Cat Adams was one of the deadliest assassins in America at one time, yet no one thought to rotate the guards based on her manipulation skills? Why weren't all of the properties where there was the slightest hint of anthrax sealed off immediately? Why did none of you think to have him stay for proper withdrawal treatment after being held by Hankel?"

She looked at all of them closely. "I know none of you are directly at fault for these bad things happening to Dr. Reid, yet the pattern remains. Your country has failed Dr. Reid and I want to help. I am offering him a safe haven until the person or group behind these attacks are caught."

Fabry looked at the Queen. "With all due respect, your royal highness, what can Bodera offer that the USA cannot?"

"A government-run telecommunication system," she said. "If terrorist were to access my network, I would know in less than two seconds, because I make it a priority to allow equal access to the internet and television without judgement. If I were your president Agent Fabry, violent terror threats happen on occasion unfortunately, but massive data interruptions by terror groups, that only occurs in the cinema, this is real life and very alarming."

Prentiss then looked to the queen. "Reid would have a target on his back when he entered your country. It would be easier for a terrorist to find him in an isolated setting."

"Over the next three months I will be inviting at least six agents to consult with my country on safety measures, Dr. Reid will be among them and he won't be the only injured agent. I have chosen carefully, so there will be decoys."

"And if he refuses?" J.J. asked.

"That is his right," she said. "I will insist on sending my own bodyguards to be with him at no expense to him."

Everyone continued to stare at the Queen. No one knew quite what to say.

"I know you are scared for your friend. I am too, and this is why I want to help him. I plan on leaving in an hour. When he has recovered enough to fly in a few days, he is welcome to join me. I have reassigned an agent from the Boderian consulate to join his security team until he joins me."

She nodded briefly. "Good Day," she said and left.

Fabry stared after her. "How did she know about the anthrax attack?"

Rossi sighed. "If she knows about that, I am afraid of what she might be holding back."

Prentiss was watching the monitor. The queen had entered his room and gently caressed his cheek. Reid opened his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Are you real?" he asked.

"Always, Dr. Reid," she said.

"Call me Spencer," he said.

"Then call me Caroline," she said.

"I couldn't," he said.

"You can," she said and continued to caress his cheek.

"You are in grave danger, Spencer," she said softly.

"I know," he said. "I don't have long to live in the shadow of the king."

"Neither do I," she said. "But I have a plan: Join me."

"In Bodera? I can't."

"Why not?"

"It is dangerous."

She sat on the side of the bed continued to rub his cheek.

"Tell me Spencer, do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Do you trust me to look out for your interests and your safety?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me," she said. "Come when you are discharged from the hospital and not a second later."

"Is there another reason you want me to come?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "But I won't say while your whole team is probably watching from a monitor."

"I understand," he said. "I'll think about it."

"Inform Agent Fabry of your decision and his people will be in contact with mine. They may not appear to be Boderian but they have all sworn loyalty to my country and betrayal is still punishable by beheading in my country," she said with smile.

"But in all but twelve known instances throughout history, the sentence has been commuted to life in prison."

"There are only eleven," she said with a laugh.

"King Victor's horse," he said.

Her smile grew enormous.

"I look forward to seeing you," she said.

"We'll see Your Royal Highness."

"Sleep well Spencer," she said getting up.

"Safe travels, Caroline."

She left and the whole team held their breath. After waiting two minutes, everyone rushed forward.

Reid looked at them briefly before helping himself to some water.

"I'm thinking about it," he said. "That is all I will say tonight."

But Prentiss could hear a smile in his voice that was hard to deny.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Five:

The whole team was assembled in various parts of Reid's apartment. Alvez was moving in while J.J. was packing his things.

"I can do that myself you know," he said from chair.

"Not as neatly and the doctor said no heavy exertion for the next forty-eight hours," she said with a smile.

Prentiss appeared.

"I know you read fast, but are you really going to read a large suitcase full of bulky books in four weeks?" Prentiss asked,

"No," he said. "I expect I'll go through those in half that time and ask to borrow from the Grace Castle's library."

Prentiss rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"I can't believe you're staying in a castle!" Garcia said. "I'm jealous."

"It is for my own safety," Reid said. "And there is another reason."

"Is it because you're in love with her?" J.J. asked.

"No!" he said quickly. "Her father, there are rumors he may have been assassinated. She wants my help in finding his killer."

"Are you sure that's the reason she was referring to when she spoke with you?" J.J. asked.

"Positive," he said.

Lewis appeared.

"In that case you might be safer at home than where an assassin might be lurking."

"I'll be with five other agents," Reid said. "There is also a history of assassination plots in Bodera. They always go after royalty and never civilians as it might tip their hand."

"Let's go over what we know about the Royal Family," Rossi called out. "Queen Caroline's mother died due to complications during a miscarriage of her third child when Queen Caroline was six. Her older brother Leopold was expected to take the throne until four years ago when he died during a car accident where the engine in one of the older cars failed and it fell down a steep cliff. Any sign of foul play there?"

Reid shrugged. "Possibly. Queen Caroline had no interest in the throne. She was more concerned about growing the country's tech industry. She has a degree in information technology from Cambridge."

"Speaking of Queen Caroline, she married when she was twenty-three and divorced her husband at the age of twenty-five due to his very public affair with one of her distant cousins. They moved to France a year later and married. He died of liver cancer about five years ago. Any hint of malice in that?"

"No," Reid said. "He suffered from the disease for about a year before he died. He was a heavy drinker since he was eighteen. It is rumored Queen Caroline was pressured into marrying young because Leopold wouldn't be able to produce an heir."

J.J. was putting away a photo of his mother.

"How do you know so much about Bodera Spence?"

"I needed something relatively easy to analyze during those six weeks of leave, and since I had already studied quantum mechanics, I focused on less well-known countries."

"So, if the Queen dies," Rossi continued. "The next in line to the throne is Lord Calvin, the Queen's only maternal uncle."

"He is not well-liked there," Reid said. "He regularly asks for a raise in the salary for royalty and both she and her father have shut down the mere idea at every opportunity."

"Let's discuss that," Prentiss said. "How does their constitutional monarchy work?"

"As a small country, the Queen exerts more power than in most other constitutional monarchies. She has a cabinet appointed by the people that it is up for re-election every five years. Two years ago, the country voted for the King to remain in power rather than a conventional democracy. The country votes on the dissolution of the monarchy ever thirty-four years in accordance with a law instituted Queen Meredith in eighteen twenty-five."

Simmons peaked in and smiled.

"If my kids ever need a tutor on Boderian history I know who to turn to," he said.

"Can we get back to discussing the case?" Reid asked. "And J.J. why are you packing my tuxedo?"

"Queen Meredith's birthday, silly," she said with a smile. "I did my homework too. Two weeks in, it will be her birthday it is always celebrated with a grand ball."

"Besides, there is no case," Alvez called out. "We got kicked off it."

"Like another team of agents could do as good a job as us," Rossi grumbled.

"It's a 'coalition of agents' from every department," Prentiss said. "I don't think the idea is terrible given the fact that several major networks were interrupted. That takes a lot more coordination compared to our typical unsub."

"I still think Tomsk and Colone are key to unfolding this plot," Reid said.

"Which is why the Queen is allowing them to be transferred to Switzerland for further interrogation," Garcia said.

There was a beat of silence.

"Garcia," Prentiss slowly asked. "How do you know that?"

"It was the last bit of information I could gather before they changed the password on the case," Garcia said defensively.

"Since we're off the case Reid," Prentiss said entering his room. "I wish you would stop worrying about it. I trust that the other agents will figure it out. I want you to spend the next four weeks resting and relaxing in what is supposedly a beautiful country."

"I'll do my best Emily," he said. "Just promise you'll keep me informed of any updates."

"I promise if you agree to not do any digging on your own. Okay?"

"Okay," Reid said.

Just then, Roxy bounced in and started licking Reid's hands. Alvez looked in and smiled.

"He likes you."

"Are you sure he doesn't like rare editions of books?" Reid asked.

"I'm sure of it," he said. "Your books are safe with us."

"Thanks again for doing this," Reid said. "Just the appearance of the apartment being occupied might throw off anyone watching."

"I agree," Alvez said. "You don't mind if I install a bigger TV though? I'll pay for it."

"My home is your home Luke," Reid said.

"Temporarily," he said.

"Right."

…

It was early in the morning when Prentiss drove Reid to the airport. The whole team wanted to see him off, but there were concerns it would raise suspicions to anyone watching their movements.

"Call home the minute anything feels off," Prentiss said on the ride there. "We'll pick you up in an instant."

"I know Emily," he said.

"Call J.J. at least once a week. If you don't, we'll start to worry."

"Okay," he said.

She briefly glanced at him.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Oddly, no," he said. "I haven't traveled much, and I look forward to experiencing a new culture."

"And Queen Caroline?"

"What about her?"

"I saw the way she looked at you Spencer. She likes you."

"It's an infatuation," Reid said. "She'll probably be over it by the time she sees me again."

"What about you?"

"I liked her touch," he admitted. "But I was also in worse condition a few days ago. I'm sure the feeling will go away."

"Really?"

"I firmly believe it," he said.

"Okay Spencer," she said.

Upon their arrival, Reid was met with a wheelchair since he wasn't allowed to walk long distances. He'd be traveling to Shannon Airport in Ireland, the Zurich Airport in Switzerland, and finally Cordian Airport in Bodera.

"Stay safe Spencer," Prentiss said lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I will," he said and waved goodbye.

Prentiss watched him leave with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. She was fairly certain his stay in Bodera wouldn't be as quiet as he hoped in both good and bad ways. Hopefully he'd be back safe and sound soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the Longest chapter I've written in ages. It is worth it. There is some Msh material at the end.

Chapter Six:

When Reid reached Zurich Airport, he saw a face he recognized.

"Dr. Laurel!" he said as he was wheeled next to a woman with short blond hair in her late thirties.

"Dr. Reid!" she exclaimed from her own wheelchair where she was sitting with a bulky cast on her right leg.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Brutal undercover work," she said simply. "You?"

"David Rossi calls me a bullet magnet behind my back," he said.

"He isn't the only one," she said with a laugh.

Marissa Laurel was an adolescent psychologist who did undercover work in the human trafficking division. They had a met a few times when their respective teams ended up at the same local bars.

"So," she said. "Is there anything not classified about that video leaked on every major news source in the country?"

Reid shook his head. "I was in the hospital at the time because of a shoot-out."

"The Secret Service probably hasn't slept since this whole mess began," she said. "After the video leak, the president refused to allow any details about the Queen's rescue to be released to the media except to say she was on her way home."

"I know," he said. "Even Garcia couldn't trace when the Queen was rescued."

"Rats," she said with a smile. "That was my next question. Of anyone, I thought Garcia would have found something."

"It drove her crazy," he said. "Anyway, how did you get invited to Bodera?"

"Several months ago, I helped rescue a group of women off a port in New York. One of the women was Boderian. A backpacker who get lost in the mountains and ended up in the sex trade. Since Queen Caroline seems to have better resources than the CIA, she found my name and invited me as a thank you and to educate her on what makes her citizens abroad vulnerable to abduction."

"Interesting," Reid said. "I guess my reasons for being invited are obvious: She is afraid for my safety and added something in the message about wanting to learn more about profiling."

"From what I've read the Queen sounds like an interesting woman," Laurel said. "Thirty-six years old and under tremendous pressure to marry. The crown goes to her maternal uncle, if she dies, who is extremely unpopular even in his own family. And apparently his son is worse."

"It is a complicated situation," Reid said.

An announcement was made. Their gate had changed. Two assistants stepped forward to wheel them down the hall.

Laurel laughed. "I could get used to this."

Reid shrugged. "I would have preferred to walk."

"We disagree on something," she said lightly. "How will we get along in a castle together for four weeks?"

"I can't imagine," he said with a laugh.

"Neither can I," she said with a smile.

…

Reid let Laurel have the window seat on the way to Bodera. It was only a two-hour flight. She gasped when the saw the famous Robindian Mountains. All the trees were blossoming and so the land looked like a haze of white as they made their descent. They glimpsed Grace Castle nestled in the mountains before landing at Cordian Airport.

"It's kind of like being at Disneyworld," she said.

"I've never been there," he said.

"Really?" she said the plane emptied out.

"I had an unconventionally upbringing," he said evasively.

"You need to go at least once in your life," she said.

"I'll take that under advisement," he said with a laugh.

Their guides appeared in dark blue blazers with the royal crest on the right side.

"Welcome to Bodera," the slightly taller man with a thick brown mustache said in perfect English. "My name is Gerome, and this is Brendan, we will be escorting you to Grace Castle."

"Thank you," Reid and Laurel said in unison.

Gerome and Brendan helped them into wheelchairs and off the plane. Laurel and Reid couldn't stop looking around. The airport was sleek and modern, yet the people dressed at though they were from a slightly different era. There was something sophisticated about the way the Boderians moved and interacted. Reid looked forward to seeing more.

Reid and Laurel were then transported into a Cadillac where there was bottled water waiting for them.

"I trust you had a pleasant flight?" Gerome asked.

Laurel looked to Reid. "Very," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said. "When you arrive at the castle, you'll be welcome to rest from your travels until dinner at six. The Queen is dining with the ambassador from Spain tonight and she thought you'd prefer to eat with your fellow Americans while still jetlagged."

"That was thoughtful of her," Laurel said.

"You'll be seeing her for breakfast at eight o'clock," he said. "She asked me to emphasize that you are no way expected to follow any certain dining rules except common politeness. You are her guests and she wants you feel comfortable 'to be yourselves' is a phrase commonly used in America that she likes."

Laurel laughed.

"I'll try not to make a fool of myself then."

"I wouldn't be worried," Brendan said. "The Queen is very kind and cares little for rules about which utensils to use."

"Good to know," Laurel said.

Reid was slightly disappointed. He was looking forward to seeing her today. Pushing that thought away, he reminded himself he was there for his own safety. Whatever feelings he had for the Queen did not matter.

…

Grace Castle was an enormous structure made of dark brown stones and beige mortar. The peaks were conical. It looked like something directly out of a fairytale. Laurel hummed "When You Wish Upon a Star," and Reid couldn't help but smile.

They were driven to a side door. Brendan opened the door and helped Laurel into a waiting wheelchair. Gerome offered him a wheelchair, but he declined.

"I can move around on foot," he said.

"I'll guide you to your room at least," Gerome said.

Reid waved at Laurel as they moved in separate directions.

The castle was a seamless mixture of old and modern. Every room was lavished with paintings and other fine art. The draperies were composed of dark blue and gold, the colors for the Erdaya coat of arms. From the mixture of light and dark woodwork, to the beautifully embroidered upholstery, there wasn't a corner in the structure that wasn't worthy of further inspection.

"It is a lovely castle," he said.

"We like to think so," Gerome said as he guided him to an elevator.

It stopped on the third floor. He was led into an enormous room with red draperies. The bed was in a nook by a window that had stunning views of the countryside. There were also multiple cases of books with a ladder, so he could reach the higher shelves. The place was truly stunning.

"You will find a map of the areas of the castle open to you on the desk," he said. "If you have any questions or would like anything to eat, please press the button also located on the desk. Do not be afraid to bother us. You are honored guests and we look forward to assisting you in anything you need."

"Thank you," he said.

"Welcome to Grace Castle," Gerome said and left.

…

Greg Erdrich and Terrance Weimer were the other American guests. They had been there a week. Erdrich was from white collar crimes, and Weimer was a special forces operative who recently joined Coop's team. Both were not the best health. Erdrich had just entered remission from leukemia while Weimer had just survived a care chase that left his left arm in a cast. Laurel and he joked they were a set.

"The Queen is collecting the walking wounded," Erdrich joked at dinner.

"She probably just chose people who needed the rest," Reid said.

"I wonder who else is joining us," Weimer said. "I understand two more people are coming."

"We'll see," Laurel said. "In the meantime, this veal is delicious, and I don't usually like veal. Do you think I can ask for the recipe or is it a secret for generations?"

Weimer laughed. "I have yet to have a bad meal here. The deserts are out of this world."

"Do you think we'll get to go on beer tasting tour?" Erdrich asked. "I know Bodera from two things: Tech almost as good as the State's and beer. I really want to try more of their varieties."

"I'm all for that," Laurel said and turned to Reid. "You?"

"I prefer wine," he said.

"I hear they have a nice selection of that too," Weimer said. "Who knows what ancient bottles the Queen has in her cellars."

"Speaking of which," Erdrich said and raised his glass. "To good company in Bodera."

Everyone clinked glasses. Laurel smiled at Reid and then raised her glass.

"And to the Queen," she said. "For inviting us to this paradise to enjoy a world few have seen."

"To the Queen," they said in unison and clinked glasses.

…

The sumptuous bed was warm and cozy. Slowly, the jetlag was starting to fade. Reid couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. It was as though his troubles were literally as far away as he was from them geographically. He was truly content.

Late at night he heard moaning. It grew louder. Reid looked around blindly for the source. It began to sound hysterical. He got out of bed and traced the sound to the large mirror on the opposite wall. The sound was horrible, and he wanted to help the person. Feeling around, he found a latch and suddenly the mirror pushed forward. It revealed a dusty staircase. He quickly climbed it in search of the person in pain.

After finding the latch in the blank wall at the top, he opened it to find none other than the Queen wrestling in sheets under a canopy of purple. Reid rushed to her side.

"Your highness!" he said in a loud whisper. "Your highness!"

She continued to writhe and moan in bed. Not knowing what else to do, he placed his hands on her shoulders and held on.

Within moments, she stopped. At first, she didn't seem to recognize him and appeared to eye him suspiciously in the room only lit by the bright moon. Then she reached up and caressed his cheek.

"My hero," she whispered.

Her hand slid down and onto his neck. Suddenly, she pulled him forward and he lost his balance. He landed on top of her.

"Caroline," he said softly, "You don't want this."

"I do," she said.

"I am here to help you find your father's killer."

"You can do more than one thing," she said longingly.

Reid suddenly realized the Queen never look more beautiful with her hair down and her eyes shining bright. He kissed her. She kissed him back and proceeded to pull off his shirt. At first, he felt slightly embarrassed but then, she caressed his scars. This made him want her even more. He wanted to see more of her. He reached around and pulled off her night dress and gasped.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said.

Tears trickled down her face.

"It has been so long since man has said that to me," she said.

He grew ravenous. Only lust was on his mind in a way he had never experienced before. After stripping down to nothing, he removed her last garment of clothing. He licked away her tears and they became one.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back to this story. For how long, I have no idea. I have a dystopia building in my mind. But I'll write about this for now.

Chapter Seven:

Reid woke up when the sun had just begun to rise. He noticed the Queen was watching him.

"That was…" he began to say groggily.

"If you say a mistake, I'll have you beheaded," she said in a slightly serious tone.

"I was going to say incredible," he said. "I have never done anything so, so impulsive. I don't know what came over me. I understand the mountain air is slightly cleaner but studies- "

"Spencer," she said. "Shut up."

She began to kiss him on the neck. He gently moved away.

"Don't you want it?" she said sitting up. She climbed on top of him and massaged his chest.

"I do," he said. "But, but," he stuttered.

"If this is the part where you say, 'we can never do this again' like in some cheesy soap opera, I am not dismissing the idea of having you beheaded."

"Do you threaten all your lovers with decapitation?" he asked with mild amusement.

"I haven't had a lover in twelve years," she said. "I refused to let Alexander touch me once I learned of his affair with Trista."

"It's been seventeen years for me," he said rambled. "Tory, one of my best friends in college, and I made a pact. Our birthdays were in the same month and agreed that if we were both single the month before our twenty-first birthday, we'd lose our virginity to each other."

"How was it?" she asked.

"I had read so many books and still didn't know what I was doing," he said. "It was awkward, and we couldn't look at each other for three days afterwards."

"Where is Tory now?"

"Happily married with a set of triplets and teaching at MIT."

"Well, Spencer Reid, you should know you were spectacular last night."

"Thank you," he said hesitantly. "I should go."

"Okay," she said sliding off him. "I know it is a lot to process."

"I had sex with the Queen of Boderia," he said as he put his clothes back on. "Even for my brain, that is a lot."

"Take your time," she said sweetly. "And don't be a stranger at night."

He walked to the wall he came in from and stopped.

"Why is there a passageway here?"

"It used to be the nursery centuries ago," she said. "We changed the layout, so it is now just across the hall."

"Did you choose that room for me on purpose?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

At that moment, he wanted to jump back in bed with her. But he resisted, and opened the panel and went back to his room.

Reid found himself gasping for breath. He reviewed the signs of a heart attack, panic attack, and stroke. It eventually occurred to him that it was merely adrenaline left over from last night. Never had he done anything so out of character in his life. But he had never met a woman who made him feel the way the Queen did.

He laid on his bed and reviewed what happened. If felt vaguely similar to what happened with Lila where she was in love with him because he was her hero. But the Queen was much more intense. There was something special about what he had with her. He just wasn't sure what to do with it.

After washing up, he spent the morning reading until breakfast. He couldn't focus on what he read, but it was something to do.

…

"You look like you didn't get much sleep," Laurel said when he arrived for breakfast.

"The bed was almost too comfortable," Reid said hoping it sounded like a valid excuse.

"I agree," she said. "I think these beds are made of actual feathers. Like sleeping on a cloud."

Weimer appeared.

"Which is why I'm getting a new mattress the minute I get home."

Erdrich followed.

"I just got a new one. I wonder what one of these costs?"

Laurel laughed.

"More than a year's salary I bet."

Reid silently let out a sigh of relief that the conversation wasn't on him and his sleeping problems.

Dishes were being cleared from the table when Gerome appeared.

"On today's schedule are a trip to the Royal Zoo and a beer tasting at the Brenishan Distillery for those interested."

"Excellent," Weimer said.

"There is one other matter that needs to be addressed," Gerome said. "When you arrive home from your travels today you will find an instruction booklet on Royal protocol for a Boderian ball. The Queen could care less about how you conduct yourselves, but Americans are not common visitors and therefore you will be under a microscope while in attendance. You should review what is in the booklets and prepare to have some semblance of an understanding of Boderian etiquette."

"I hope my dress is fancy enough for the occasion," Laurel said.

"The Queen is having her personal dresser design a dress for you," Gerome said. "Tomorrow you will meet with her to discuss a style."

"My own custom dress from Boderia," she said with a smile. "How fabulous!"

"Tomorrow I will be available answer any questions about the booklet," he said. "Enjoy your day."

"Cheers," Erdrich said.

"So, we better not drink ourselves senseless at the distillery," Weimer said.

"Maybe we can try that at our layover at Shannon on our way home?" Erdrich said.

"I'll drink to that."

"Hey, don't forget about me," Laurel said. "Despite my looks, I'm not a skinny martini girl."

"You in Reid?" Weimer asked.

"I think I'll ask for an escort back to explore the castle library," he said.

"How very you," Laurel said lightly.

Reid shrugged.

"Alcohol tasting does not stimulate the pleasure senses in my body the way it does in others."

"How very you indeed," Laurel said.

…

Reid did his best to remain quiet throughout the trip to the zoo. He knew everything about every animal described and even more in some cases. Relaxing was hard, and he knew his worst tendencies came out when he was nervous.

"You could be a Zoologist if you get bored with your FBI gig," Weimer said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I babble."

"Don't worry about it," Erdrich said. "Think of us as your team away from home."

"We like you just the way you are," Laurel said.

"But you'll be glad to get rid of me for the beer tasting," he said with a smile.

"How much do you know about beer?" Erdrich asked.

"About as much as I know about animals," Reid said.

Weimer looked like he was deep in thought and then said:

"Everything is better with beer, even babbling."

Everyone laughed, Reid included. They were starting to feel like his team at home.

…

The castle library was positively magical. There were rare editions of every book in world held on the shelves. Reid was mostly left to himself to explore and pull out whatever he liked.

He was reading a book on Boderian architecture when he heard soft footsteps. When he looked up a masked man was steps away. Reid shoved a chair between them and screamed.

"Intruder!" he shouted in Bernian.

He scrambled to his feet and ran. He could hear the masked man following closely behind him. There was a metal spiral staircase that lead to the second level. He reached for the railing and hoisted himself up. The man pulled out a small gun and Reid ducked when he heard a shot.

There was stomping of more feet. He cautiously looked over the edge. The masked man had been shot in the arm. Reid let out a sigh of relief.

"Dr. Reid," one of the guards said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said. He realized any fantasies he had were merely indulgences as the threat in Boderia was very real.


End file.
